1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates, in a very general sense, to check valves. More particularly, however, the invention relates to inflator assemblies for life vests of the single or dual flotation cell type. Life vests of this type are used, for example, by commercial airlines, and commonly, each cell has its own inflator assembly. The inflator assembly includes check valve means, so designed that when it is necessary to inflate the vest, the wearer pulls upon a lanyard, operating the inflator assembly in such a way as to pierce a carbon dioxide cartridge attached thereto. Escape and consequent expansion of the gas confined within the cartridge is effective to inflate the associated cell.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Inflation devices for life vests of the character described require means for attaching the same to the wall of the associated, inflatable cell. Heretofore, one conventional procedure has been to use a mechanical connection, involving threaded elements, nuts, and the like, to clamp the material of the life vest, together with gasket means, between components of the inflator assembly, or more typically, to seal a valve stem with air check to the cell, and then mechanically attach the inflator to the valve stem via a threaded nut and washer.
In devices of this type, governmental regulations must be complied with, with respect to extensive testing procedures to assure reliable operation in the event of an emergency, the prevention of back leakage through the inflator assembly, the leakproof mounting of carbon dioxide cartridges, and the carrying out of other important safety measures.
If a procedure such as heat sealing were used to mount the inflator assembly upon the fabric of the life vest, the attachment would become a permanent one. As a result, should it be necessary to replace the inflator assembly due to the inability thereof to pass certain safety tests, a high expense would result. Conversely, when a mechanical mounting is used, the failure of the device to pass certain tests may permit the device to be removed in its entirety from the cell of the life vest for replacement in whole or in part and for re-testing, but the overall expense is increased due to the inability to utilize heat sealing, as well as the added materials and labor of assembly.
Heretofore, so far as is known, there have been no devices which have been so designed as to facilitate the carrying out of all presently required test procedures, the replacement or repair of any one or more elements of the device, the initial, inexpensive assembly of the device, and the inexpensive installation thereof by heat sealing. The present invention has as its main purpose the overcoming of all of these shortcomings found in inflator assemblies heretofore designed.